


Свидание вслепую

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это свидание вслепую, так что всё, о чём может думать Оливер — насколько будет разочарован тот парень, который придет в ресторан и увидит <em>его</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание вслепую

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545370) by [thekingslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover). 



Это свидание вслепую, так что всё, о чём может думать Оливер — насколько будет разочарован тот парень, который придет в ресторан и увидит _его_.

Он в костюме и в галстуке. Кто вообще, чёрт возьми, ходит на свидания, одетый так, как будто собрался на работу?

Нет никого, кто был бы хуже него во всех этих свиданиях. Он вообще не должен был соглашаться, но Микаэла не принимает «нет» в качестве ответа.

— Он та ещё штучка, — говорит она. — Но он горяч, и время от времени не так уж ужасен. Оденься прилично и не обращай внимания на бред, который он несёт.

Парень, заходящий через главный вход, не горяч. С этим томным взглядом тёмных глаз и ухмылкой, он просто _дымится_.

Оливер как-то сразу понимает, что это именно он, Коннор Уолш. Просто удача. Эта ночь не станет достаточно неловкой, пока ему не откажет парень, выглядящий как чёртов ходячий секс.

Их глаза встречаются, и Оливер отводит взгляд. Он не хочет смотреть, как Коннор уйдёт.

Он не обязан.

Но Коннор садится за столик.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это с тобой у меня сегодня свидание.

Оливер нервно сглатывает и рискует поднять взгляд. Его дыхание перехватывает. Вблизи Коннор кажется ещё привлекательнее, а его ухмылка такая резкая, что выглядит опасной.

Оливер не может говорить, так что просто кивает.

— Джекпот, — констатирует Коннор, и Оливер чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки. 

Он смотрит. Его ухмылка превращается в более мягкую улыбку, и это нравится Оливеру ещё больше. Коннор всё так же горяч, но теперь хотя бы похож на обычного человека.

— Я думал, это моя реплика, — закусывает губу Оливер. Он не может поверить, что сказал это.

Коннор кладет локоть на стол и наклоняется вперед.

— Мы должны свалить отсюда.

Заманчиво. _Очень заманчиво_. Но Оливер уже здесь, в ресторане, голодный и в костюме.  
_Не обращай внимания_.

— Как насчет ужина, для начала? — говорит он, не отказываясь, но и не соглашаясь.

Что-то мелькает в глаза Коннора, может, интерес? Он смотрит на Оливера и пожимает плечами.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь через час.

Коннор сверкает глазами и улыбается.

— Попробуй меня остановить.

Часом позже, Коннор кидает взгляд на часы, поднимает палец, прерывая Оливера, и повторяет:

— Ты мне нравишься.

Через день он звонит по телефону:

— Ты мне нравишься.

Через месяц он перекатывается на кровати, целует Оливера в щеку и говорит:

— Ты мне очень нравишься.

Через год он, потягивая кофе в одной только футболке Оливера, небрежно кидает:

— Я тебя люблю.

А через два, одетый в смокинг, берёт Оливера за руку и говорит:

— Клянусь.


End file.
